No Prospects
by La-Abeja
Summary: Lady Azula possessed plans, some which would take time and relentless planning, and others which were surmised the moment she caught sight of him. -AU-Sokkla/Azuka-OneShot-


_No Prospects_

_Written by La-Abeja_

A fanfiction for _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. However, so you know, this does take place in an 'AU'(Started from a delicious dream by MissMune). Though, it doesn't quite differentiate far from the 'time period'. So, have at it. And- this is also for all the fans out there who don't see many Sokka/Azula fics out there :3

Also keep in mind while reading that, yes, I _do_ know how to correctly spell Sokka's name; the alternate spelling is rather relevant to the AU. A note shall be added to the bottom of the fic.

Note- I find it interesting that this has gotten a reasonable amount of hits, and is up to one my most read fics. However, as of this note, no reviews :o I find this interesting, and rather strange, I certainly hope everyone didn't loathe it 

---

Warm sunlight secreted through rich foliage of the courtyard's decorative garden, it was a warm heavy sunlight equally so as the day itself, although, days in the Fire Empire were habitually heavy with heat.

Not that she, the girl, particularly minded the heat by any means. Native to the Fire Empire itself Lady Azula was quite accustomed to the blistering heat. She had simply tired of it for the day, and with this mindset she carefully stepped through the delicate walkway towards her home, the foliage of her garden creating a soft bottle green canopy above her.

Lady Azula was born into an exceptionally well-to-do family; in fact, in some circles it was said that it was her father, Lord Ozai who ran the government. A valid assumption, he was on the High Board- and, also murmured throughout the circles, had the rest of the Board in his pocket.

However, Azula craved just a smidgen (or perchance _quite_ a smidgen) more power than this allowed, furthermore she believed her father to feel precisely the same way. Lady Azula would concede that the Water Kingdoms, which were rather feeble considering the overall lacking in natural resources by the nation's own means, still had moved in a proper course.

A Monarchy.

Although, such a form of government would be _much_ more useful in a country such as the Fire Empire; if it were to be united under a strong leader… well Azula allowed a smirk at the thought. It was really, more or less an extreme version of the Earth Nation, whose large expansive areas were divided into different providences… albeit, with a number of citizen rights.

If _she_ were to limit these rights, which were quite excessive, and unite her kingdom under _one_ rule…

It was simply how to go about government upheaval.

Deciding that she would much rather be situated inside, having grown tired of glancing in the direction of blooming tiger lilies, Azula turned upon the path towards her exquisite home, all the while pondering forms of regime, and extremes which could place her in a superior arrangement.

Coming to one of the numerous doors she entered into the much cooler atmosphere, silent of course, and, smirked upon finding something _else_ of interest. Or, to be more expressive, _someone_.

It was one of the servants, the heavily populated Fire Nation cities were streaming with them, and _this_ servant didn't happen to be just any servant. He was quite obviously not born in the proximity, although, as far she was aware he had grown up in the general vicinity that was her Empire. His darker naturally tanned skin and bright blue eyes stated otherwise- though Azula noted that she had never found out _that_ much about his past.

She had by no means given enough consideration to be concerned.

Dressed in his clean-cut servant apparel Azula watched as he singled out one of the many luxurious vases placed tastefully throughout the home, and as he rubbed a dry soft clothe across the dusty porcelain.

He obviously hadn't noticed her- perfect.

Waiting another moment while the piece of pottery moved in his hands she suddenly shouted stridently in a rigid voice, "_SOKA_."

Smirking as the expensive piece of pottery was thrown into the air she watched with audible laughter as the rag was thrown from his hands to the ground as both hands reached out towards the liable-to-break-at-any-moment piece of pottery.

The slick sides easily slipped through his hands but at the last moments his fingers managed to tense at the bends, and it was held, albeit shaking, by his outstretched and rigid hands.

Head wheeling around to stare towards Azula his mouth hung agape, as though he truly could not comprehend a viable response to her action. Instead, she responded, with another chuckle as she strolled into the room.

"Soka- _do_ be sure to be careful with that. It's one of my favorites." Smirking she watched as he once more gaped, before growled and placed the piece upon its accommodation. Aggravated he ran a hand along his hair, which happened to be pulled back into a customary topknot.

"Pleasure to see you too, Azula."

"The pleasure _is_ all yours."

Soka tossed the rag idly to the side as he snorted, before leaving his chore to walk nearer towards Azula, who eyed him for a moment before, with a leisurely shrug, tilted over to kiss him lightly upon the lips.

Quite frankly she acted as though it was nothing, and as though she was completely unaware to the smile which widened upon the other's visage. Turning away she took a seat upon one of the styled lounges.

Still smiling Soka turned to sit next to her, but was quickly diverted by a hand against his arm and he instead found himself kneeling _in front_ of Azula. Frowning he feigned a whine, "Aw come on Zulie, don't I get to sit down?"

Raising a brow, Azula leant back against the plush embroiled pillows, "No. And quite frankly _Soka_, its 'Lady Azula' to you."

Smirking he gave a despondent sigh, "As you say Lady Azula." He leant up in his kneel, as though to kiss her back upon the lips, although Azula evidently had other plans. Once more she diverted his direction and this time elevated her hand; taking the cue, although

grudgingly he kissed the pale reverse of her hand.

"Admit it 'Lady Azula' you came to see me." He smirked cockily, "You must like me a _bit_."

Azula seemed unimpressed as though the past kisses didn't constitute affection in the slightest. "Now Soka, _Soka_, why would I do that?" She rolled her eyes, "Really now, you have no prospects-"

Soka raised a finger as though to interrupt- yet she continued,

"No prospects of any kind- no financial gain, no societal gain, it's quite simple really." The other looked bothered by this, although he didn't say anything. Azula had quite a point when it came to that matter, having no familial ties he possessed no inheritance, and his thriving livelihood of servitude was little compared to Azula's lush up-bringing.

Quite frankly, she had a point- Soka knew this quite well, although, this was in no way an indication that he was _pleased_, by any means, with the thought that Azula would some day enter a highly profitable marriage… more so by the fact that Soka couldn't help but question whether or not she was bothered by this.

Ignoring his silence Azula have a slight shrug, before grinning evenly across to him, "Really- more or less 'fooling around with the pool boy'."

Immediately Soka lunged forward, his hands settling against her bare shoulders and with surprising agility his lips once more met her, albeit this time passionately. Perhaps if she could _feel_ how _he_ felt she would-

Raising her hands Azula's hands twisted into the plush fabric of Soka's shirt, she pulled him closer, invitingly- before suddenly thrusting her arms out to their farthest extent, _hard_.

Tilting her head she smirked once more, "Soka- _remember_ who is in control of this 'association', _would_ you?" Evidently pleased with herself she gave a light huff and leaned forward as though to kiss him, but tauntingly remained just a breath's space away.

"Come on Zulie." Soka whined, with an obvious 'puppy-dog' expression coating his face. "Just one?" He leaned forward once more, but Azula refused to reciprocate once more.

"You do know," She began coyly, "That I could have you thrown into prison for this, Soka?"

"You wouldn't." He laughed, before smiling towards her warmly.

And… she laughed as well. Just as she was laughing the next day as she strolled through the local precinct, side-by-side with one of the officers towards the back holding cells.

"Oh _no_ officer!" She said, in a mock tone which the officer took no note of, "It was a _complete_ misunderstanding!"

The officer was a solid man, his erect posture and hands clasped behind his back customary of the Fire Nation trained. His eyes flicked to the side, "Lady Azula, you _should_ be more careful- you never know, it may run in his _blood_."

Feeling mildly irritated at the statement, Azula supposed this was simply for the reason that he doubted her ability to protect herself. "Again, Officer Li- it was a simple misunderstanding."

Reaching the finish of the corridor the officer opened a heavy wooden door, which Azula strode through, before entering himself and moving forward to slip a heavy iron key into a large metal lock.

He appeared as though he was preparing to wait for Azula and the other to leave, however, at a sudden piercing glance from the young woman, he decided that it would in fact be a much more intellectual idea to depart. Smirking, Azula chucked at the display of weakness in one 'called' hardened, before turning to glance into the now open cell.

Soka hadn't moved, he was still seated upon the door, legs up and arms tucked over them.

Azula waited another moment, and was quite displeased to see that he _still_ had not moved. "Well?" She asked tilting her head, "Are you coming or not?"

Soka still didn't move, instead his eyes flickered towards one of the cell walls, "I didn't think… you _would_."

"Precisely. Which is why I did it, obviously."

"Wh-_What_?" The other suddenly rose up, staring towards her with something akin to shock.

"I did it because you didn't believe that I would." Azula shrugged, apparently thinking little of the other's tone. "I really don't see why you're so bothered."

"_Azula_," Soka said, this time softly although he looked fatigued with the situation, "I don't _have_ to work for you. I can walk out now." This was entirely true; Soka was not a _slave_ by any means- he could leave at any time with his acquired wages.

One of Azula's brows quirked, "Oh really? I don't think so."

Still with the drained appearance Soka ran a hand, reminiscent of the day before, along his hair line before sighing, "Oh? And what would make her highness say that?" The prison was open and he was liable to leave at any moment, however, he hadn't moved from his position parallel to Azula with only the bars dividing them.

"Simple Soka." Azula replied, and motioned as though to shrug off the meaningless sentiment, "I'll be sure that you never find work-" Seeing his mouth open she chuckled, "I'm Azula, _Lady Azula_, unlike you _my_ sentiments reach far- quite a bit farther than just this Nation's capital."

Virtually stumped, Soka's mouth hung open; the incredulous nature of the situation having left him utterly mystified.

"Close your mouth, Soka; now come, Father is having a dinner party tonight and all the servants must be there."

When he didn't immediately respond she flashed him an identical glance as the one to Officer Li moments before. As expected, he snapped into action and darted out of the cell to trail behind her.

"So- you missed me that much?" Soka asked slyly after recovering in record time, although a peculiar look still fell around him.

Not bothering to look towards him, Azula snorted, "Father's dinner party demands all the servant hands needed."

"_Sure_." Taking two longer-legged strides he caught up to walk beside her, and, after a moment he slipped his hand into her own. Glancing down towards the action Azula blinked, before looking back up to the corridor, although, she had not pulled her hand away.

Let him hold her hand, at least, _until_ they left the precinct. With his reaction pictured perfectly in her mind's eye Azula allowed a smile, and was not aware when she unconsciously applied pressure to their held hands.

The smile upon Soka stated that while she had not, he had.

---

Note- Sokka's name is repeatedly typed and pronounced as Soka (Soh-ka) being in that after being found by a Fire Nation couple, which he was raised by, they attempted to interpret the child's name. He was _quite_ young and they interpreted his name as 'Soka'.

Which, also sounds quite a bit more Fire Nation-ish than 'Sokka'.


End file.
